wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Oblivion
Main article: Locations Temple of Oblivion Temple of Oblivion is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. This dungeon is very difficult to solo unless you are very high in level (18-20) and have full Soul Rank 5 if not 6 gear. While there are places later in the instance that are good for soloing/duoing repeatable quests the majority of the bosses in here will require 3-4 people to complete. 'Temple of Oblivion Maps' Shrine of the Soul Level Palace of Mentor Level 'Quests' *A Trial of the Soul 'Missions' *Demon Paradise *Flying Statues *Dance with a Spirit of the Dead *Phantombuster! *Demon Hell *A gray Ghost *I'm Called God of Ash *Terror Temple *Temple Guard 'Dark Angel Statues' 1st Dark Angel Statue *Location: G5 *Information: Located and press the switch at "E6" to be able to read the three slates of knowledge located at "F8,G8". Locate the Dark Angel statue at "G5" and answer the questions correctly. *Questions and Answers: :#What is the element name of color? RIN :#What is the element name of ground? ALF :#What is the element name of dark? LEX :#What is the element name of wind? TER :#What is the element name of water? DAL :#What is the element name of air? YEA :#What is the element name of fire? FUR :#What element is created first? Element of Light-LUX '''and '''Element of Dark-LEX choices (choose answer) :#Name all the next element names created. YEA, ALF, DAL, FUR, TER choices (choose answer) :#What element is created last? Color*modification~RIN (RIN) (choose answer) *Creatures: Fire Spirit x2, Red Baby x4 2nd Dark Angel Statue *Location: Follow the path behind the first Dark Angel statue, the path is linear *Information: Press the switch, look at the slates and answer the questions, same as the 1st floor. *Questions and Answers: Each element gave birth to animals by intersecting with Soul~ID(yade), born from breath of Azalis, the absolute god. Dwarves and Mooks were born from the element of fire. Porkuls and Titans were born from the element of ground. Elves and Faeries were born from the element of wind. Gnomes and Felbas were born from the element of water. Humans and Rawlur were born from the element of air. *Creatures: Dark Spirit x2, Fire Zombie x3 3rd Dark Angel Statue *Location: From the second floor teleport go up the stairs to the right an take the second left' *Requirements: Completion of the quest "soul lantern" obtained on the second floor of Temple of Oblivion. *information: You will have to charge the soul lantern 3 times at different coloured lanterns corresponding with your current soul alignment before you can enter. Blue for lawful, Orange for neutral, and purple for chaotic. *Creatures: Temple guard x8 4th Dark Angel Statue *The 4th Statue can be found at F4. *The Switch is at E4 *The 7 Stales can be found in a small room right next to the Statue. *Here is a list of the answers; :#Human: Azalis :#Dwarf: Amijeem :#Elf: Isic :#Porkul: Mach Izaam :#Gnome: Lechutte :#Rawulf: Dalart :#Fearie: Miur Cho :#Titan: Organ :#Felba: Qoo :#Mook: Terja Varaya *Creatures: Fire Spirit x2, Light Spirit x3 5th Dark Angel Statue *The 5th Statue can be found at I3. *The Hall of Scales is at I4. 6th Dark Angel Statue (optional) *Location: from the second floor teleporter turn around and go up the stairs and take the teleporter on the second left. Follow the path past the resurection point and you will find the Dark Angel statue * Requirements: Accepting the quest "I'm called god of ash" from Tenzut outside the church in Hero's Square *Information: Requires collecting 4 items from trash piles that are scattered around the dungeon. One is on the first floor, two are on the second floor, and the final one is on the third floor. Offer the items to the statues in the rooms to either side of the resurection point to gain access to the boss fight. *Creatures: Gargoyle x10 *Reward: the title "King of Ash" 'NPCs' *Ruins Ghost Hollisis 'Creatures' Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons